Decaffeinated
by grizzlebear
Summary: SasuxSaku, AU – It starts with innocent people-watching in a coffee house, but ends as something much, much more.


disclaimer: i don't own naruto, duhh.

_Decaffeinated._

_ - A short one-shot with not much purpose._

* * *

><p>Sakura sat by a window seat in a small coffee shop, casually people-watching over her vanilla latte. She rested her chin in her palm as she made up a background story on everyone that walked past her window, entertaining herself as she had two more hours to kill before she met with her best friend for another extensive shopping spree.<p>

"That school girl is fourteen years old," she quietly said to herself, "and playing hooky with her boyfriend." At this, she diverted her gaze towards a boy lingering behind her. "He has troubles at home and used to be an introverted character before he met… Sally." She quickly made up a brief, silly name for the school girl, before she turned her attention to a completely different person. "Rushing back to the office after a forbidden love affair with a hot seductress at the diner across the street; you 'went for your lunch break', when you were actually trying to hide this sacred secret from your boss-slash-wife."

She took a quick sip of her coffee before she flicked her eyes nonchalantly at her wristwatch. She still had 1 hour and 43 minutes left.

Her attention turned to another person. "In a band, on the verge of being discovered. My daddy owns a huge business but I'd rather be disowned than lick his arse." She smiled amusedly to herself as she found this story to be developing quite humorously. She could see the male, who donned black hair with a sweeping fringe, a loose t-shirt, loose jeans hanging halfway down his visible pac-man boxers and converses, walking towards the entrance towards the coffee shop.

However, Sakura continued her story quietly to herself, "Just going in for a take-out coffee; I'll order my usual – a chai latte."

The male walked straight up to the counter, ordering his drink quickly – and as if by coincidence, Sakura could just hear what he had ordered.

"I'll have a chai latte to go please." His voice was low and velvety; smooth but with a husky baritone that gave him a rough, exciting edge.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled silently as he ordered exactly what she had predicted.

He quickly took his chai with him, walking swiftly to the door. Sakura, too amused to think of the consequences, quietly chuckled as he walked past her. However, much to her dismay, he heard her and stopped dead in his track. He turned around and walked back a few steps, pointing an interrogating glare at her.

She avoided eye contact until the last possible moment. She hadn't meant to laugh out loud – or at least, she hadn't meant for him to hear her. She held her coffee mug over her lips, forcibly clasping them shut.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a sharp juxtaposition to Sakura's entertained expression.

She looked up at him in an apologetic way. "I'm so sorry. It's just that… well it sounds so silly, but I was people-watching from the window and you were a victim." She gave him a sympathetic glance, the humor still glimmering in her dark emerald eyes. "And then I happened to correctly guess your order – a chai latte."

He looked at the drink in his hand, his sour expression shifting to a more amused one, as he took the liberty to sit down at the free seat opposite her. "What else did you say about me?"

She smiled, blushing a complimentary pearly pink. "That you're in a band, on the verge of being discovered…?" she said, intrigued on discovering whether she would ever be a mind-reader with mystical psychic powers.

He chuckled; something that seemed out of character for the cool and sleek skater dude that had initially walked through the door. However, the light-hearted laugh was music to Sakura's ear. It sounded so refreshing and she couldn't help it that she smiled simultaneously.

"No, not even close," he replied, as he amusedly watched her fake distraught expression.

"Damn, I really thought I hit it right on the nail," she sarcastically, but amusedly, commented, retaining her blithe attitude. "I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way," she introduced smoothly, holding out a thin hand for him to shake.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied, shaking her hand firmly.

Sakura attempted to take another sip at her latte, but failed miserably when only a small droplet of coffee reached her hungry lips. She disappointedly placed her mug back on the table, before reaching into her bag behind her to pluck out her purse in order to buy another.

However, just as she was about to stand up, Sasuke placed a warm hand over hers and gently pushed her back down into her seat again.

"I'll buy you this one," he offered, winking at her as he stood up and reached into his back pocket for his black, leather wallet.

She smiled up at him in gratitude. "Well, aren't you just the perfect gentleman?" she said without a hint of sarcasm whatsoever.

He shrugged nonchalantly before turning to her over his left shoulder, "Only to cute girls with unusual hair colours."

* * *

><p><em>Because coffee makes the world go round... especially when you're stuck in the middle of exams.<em>

_Review, bitte._


End file.
